


Anchor

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Shiro suffers from major depression and has an episode, but Lance is there to pick him back up and give him the care he needs.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in over a month, so please be gentle with me! I'm trying! I wrote this channeling some of my own life as someone who deals with depression and has a supportive partner who cares for me when I can't care for myself.

Lance walked into the bedroom, pausing with his hand on the doorknob as he stared at the curl of Shiro’s body beneath the top sheet. The heat lamp in their ensuite was running, and it’s orange light peaked through a crack in the door. The orange light clashed with a glowing blue television screen mounted on the wall, creating a purple-ish haze in the room that made Lance feel like he was already sleeping.

Already in a dream.

But his raw throat and ragged heart let him know that he was very much awake. 

The events of the day were still fresh — Shiro’s panic attack and their subsequent fallout. Lance was used to picking Shiro back up, but he also knew that sometimes there was no resolution.

Sometimes, Shiro’s depression was stronger than Lance’s support. 

And that was okay. That was something Lance made peace with, and he loved Shiro through those times, just like he vowed he would.

Shiro was breathing softly, his eyes heavy-lidded and glassy from crying. His silver hair was pastel in the lilting color, his bare torso tangled in linen, pillow tucked beneath his cheek.

“Baby?” Lance called, pulling the door shut and resting against it. “How ya feelin’?”

Shiro held his breath, then let out a soft hum. Acceptance. 

Lance stepped further into the room, his shoulders relaxing with the knowledge that the storm had passed. 

Soft music warbled lowly from the television, mixing with the drone from the fan of the heat lamp. Lance tugged off his shirt and shucked his pants, wadding them up and tossing them into the hamper before he sat on the bed.

Shiro’s fingertips trailed along Lance’s spine.

“I’m sorry about today,” Shiro rasped, clearing his throat. “I didn’t want to put you through that.”

Lance turned to look over his shoulder, flashing Shiro a grin. “I know you didn’t.”

He reached down, stroking his fingers along Shiro’s cheekbone. Shiro sighed, the hint of a smile crimping the corner of his mouth.

“I love you,” Lance said, his knuckles brushing along the smooth skin of Shiro’s scar.

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Shiro’s temple.

“I love you, too,” Shiro murmured, pulling at Lance’s arm. “Now get into bed.”

Lance chuckled and let Shiro drag him down, tucking beneath the covers. Shiro curled into Lance’s chest, their legs slotting together with the fluidity of well-matched lovers. 

“Missed you,” Shiro whispered into Lance’s throat.

He swiped out his tongue and suckled. Lance’s eyes rolled back, his muscles jolting with a sharp surge of pleasure. 

“I missed you, too,” Lance replied, sliding his hands down Shiro’s back. 

He cupped Shiro’s ass, guiding Shiro’s hips as he gyrated against Lance’s hip. Shiro was wet, sticking to the fine hairs on Lance’s thigh. He licked at the divot of Lance’s collarbone, teeth grazing Lance’s flesh. 

It was like that after one of Shiro’s particularly bad depressive episodes — there was a routine to it all now that they’d been together ten plus years. 

Shiro would implode and Lance would listen. Then Shiro would shower, nap, and when he woke up, he wanted a physical affirmation from Lance. A statement of the body that they were whole and that Shiro’s pain hadn’t taken them to some irreparable place.

Lance readily gave Shiro all the assurance he needed.

He slipped his hand between their bodies, sliding it down Shiro’s hard abs, fingers plucking at the coarse hair trailing around his navel. Lance followed the hair to Shiro’s sex, parting his fingers to stroke Shiro’s growing cock. 

He parted Shiro’s lips, dipping his middle finger inside. Shiro let out a soft gasp, and Lance teased him lightly, circling his entrance before thrusting in.

Shiro’s nails dug into Lance’s back, his legs falling apart to grant Lance better access.

“You’re so tight, baby,” Lance crooned, Shiro’s hips rocking against his palm as he added another digit.

He curled his fingers, exploring the depths of Shiro’s body and milking the bundle of nerves tucked inside. Shiro cried out and it resonated in Lance’s gut, his cock twitching.

Lance chased the sounds pouring like whiskey from Shiro’s throat, teasing him with his fingers. He was drunk on the noises, hunting them with his teeth until he found his face buried between Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro trembled beneath his touch, rolling onto his back as Lance puckered his lips around Shiro’s cock, messy fingers still working Shiro open.

Shiro’s sighs turned into screams, his voice breaking as Lance unleashed relentless strokes of his velvet tongue, swirling around Shiro’s cock.

“Please,” Shiro begged, his back arching off the bed. “Please, fuck me.”

Lance responded to Shiro’s broken plea by rising above him, splitting Shiro’s thighs with his knee. He reached over to the bottle of lotion on the end table, idly stroking a mewling Shiro while greased up his palm and coated his impressive length.

“You’re so wet for me,” Lance praised, his long lashes fanning out along his high cheekbones. 

Shiro buried his hands beneath the pillows, watching as Lance took his cock in hand and guided it to Shiro’s gaping entrance. 

“Fuck,” Lance groaned, biting his lip.

He sank in at his leisure, watching the heat shift the features of Shiro’s face. Lance rocked his hips, and Shiro met him thrust for thrust, their skin sticking together. 

Shiro shifted his hips to take Lance deeper, his head falling back as Lance bottomed out completely.

“Oh my God,” Shiro sobbed, groaning when Lance pulled out and drove in again. “So good.”

“You like that, baby?” Lance asked. He grinned down at Shiro, raising a haughty brow. 

Before Shiro could answer, Lance lifted up, grabbing Shiro’s hip for leverage as he began to move with intent. Shiro’s reply turned into a strangled moan, his head thrashing against the pillows.

“Yes!” Shiro finally cried, Lance’s fingers pressing petal-shaped bruises into Shiro’s flanks.

Shiro tightened around Lance, his voice ramping up in pitch. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he stared up at Lance, mouth hanging open as he panted for breath. Shiro was close, but before he could tumble over the edge, his muscles relaxed.

“Nooooo! It’s not enough,” Shiro whimpered. “I want more.”

Lance pulled out, sitting on his heels. 

“Turn over for me, baby.”

Shiro obeyed readily, spreading his knees and planting his hands on the heavy wooden headboard. 

Lance repositioned himself behind Shiro, sliding his palm over the curve of Shiro’s ass. He nestled in close, pressing his cock into Shiro’s front entrance as he nibbled at the succulent muscle of Shiro’s shoulder.

“Oh, yeah,” Lance muttered as he delved in further. 

It took almost no time for them to find a familiar rhythm. Their bodies knew what to do, Shiro pressing back into Lance’s jackhammer thrusts. The air around them charged with tension, a growl forming in Lance’s chest as he felt Shiro tighten around him once more.

“That’s it. You’re so tight. Touch yourself, baby.”

The silken urge of Lance’s voice made Shiro whine, and he dropped a hand from the wall to his pink cock, stroking it in time with Lance’s thrusts.

Words melted away, their grunts and sighs echoing around the bedroom. Lance turned himself over to the sensations swelling in his gut, fucking into Shiro with sharp snaps of his hips.

“Lance!” Shiro cried out, his body trembling through his orgasm. 

“Hnnngghhh!” Lance followed Shiro into the abyss; his eyes scrunched shut as he buried himself deep inside, spilling his thick seed. 

Shiro collapsed into a pancake on the mattress, and Lance chuckled, gently pulling out. He sat back, fingers, pulling Shiro’s cheeks apart so he could admire the way his cum oozed from Shiro’s body, dribbling from between his swollen lips. 

“Thank you,” Shiro purred, dragging a pillow beneath his chest and snuggling into it.

“Thank you,” Lance replied. “You’re incredible.”

Shiro grinned. “I’m glad you think so.”

Lance knew it was only a temporary truce. Depression would find them again and thrust Shiro back into his darkest place.

But moments like this were the ones Lance clung to. The kernel of sunshine blossoming in his chest. Pride at bringing his partner to climax, but also the pure joy on Shiro’s face. The buoyancy in his gaze — the gaze of a man who was finally free from the prison of his own thoughts.

Lance basked in the knowledge that he brought Shiro some peace, standing and stretching before retrieving a damp hand towel from the bathroom.

He cleaned Shiro with tender care, kissing his spine, murmuring soft words of praise.

Lance climbed into bed once more, laying flat so Shiro could burrow into his chest.

“I love you,” Shiro said. 

Lance ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, thumb tracing his lips.

“I love you more.”

“I love you most,” Shiro countered with an adorable pout that made Lance’s heart pinch.

“How about we call it a tie?” Lance asked.

“Fine,” Shiro said, eyes drifting shut, muscles lax. “A tie it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay safe out there, my loves.


End file.
